


You Didn't Know: Near's Fantasy

by danceRain7



Series: You Didn't Know [1]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cute, Everyone Is Gay, Foreplay, M/M, Romantic Gestures, Sexual Fantasy, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:27:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21898159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceRain7/pseuds/danceRain7
Summary: Part of a series of cute snapshots of various Death Note characters depicting something unexpected about them.Here, Near fantasizes about romancing L, if the latter were around.
Relationships: L & Near | Nate River, L/Near | Nate River
Series: You Didn't Know [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583608
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25





	You Didn't Know: Near's Fantasy

Near had never met L, but he always envisioned him to have a young presence, though the latter was twelve years older. That was something all of the kids from Wammy's had in common-- an evergreen sense of their childhood. Still, Near was now seventeen, and the robots circling the tracks on the toy trains around him didn't change the way that his mind would sometimes wander. 

He flicked his Kira doll away with his fingers before deciding to retire for the night. As he turned away from his papers on the floor, he looked at the swivel chair near the computer and thought about what L may have looked like crouching in it. 

Near was sure L would have had a noticeable presence in a room. It wouldn't be one that demands attention, though, no. It would be… he would be a presence who gets noticed simply due to the overwhelming genius, the masterful focus, the commitment to justice. 

Near heard that L often widened his dark eyes in realization, even if it were beyond socially acceptable. It reminded Near of his own awkward hair twirling habit. 

Hair… that was where Near and L differed. Near had silvery layers that slightly curled into one another, while L's slick, indigo bedhead seemed to stick out and repel itself. 

Near wondered what it would be like to walk up to L in that chair and lean over, nearly touching a few of those black locks with his face as he tried to understand what L had noticed on the computer. Near would turn to see L's pale thumb rest on his lip as he squinted at the screen, only to let the thumb slip off and widen his eyes and atypical smile in realization. 

Near didn't notice that he was smiling, too, upon seeing L's happiness. Such a beautiful, delicate being L could be. Appreciation for L's angelic nature flooded Near as all of the feelings he pushed away in years of work rushed to his cheeks at once. Despite this, Near wasn't thrown off-- it felt natural to bring L a teddy bear blanket, and to give him some sugary coffee with a brief kiss on his forehead. 

L would thank him by pushing Near's hair behind his ear, and gesturing him to sit on his lap as he left his crouching position, only for Near. Near would sit down, seeing the reassurance in L's eyes, and would then proceed to rest his head on L's blessed collarbone-- which was so thin but so firm and steady-- where N's hair would tickle L's sharp jawline. 

They wouldn't talk much, no. To express words beyond their embrace, Near might look up to admire L's eyebrows from this angle, since they're usually hidden by his hair, only to find L looking down at him in admiration of his brilliance and innocence alike, at which point the older of them would caress the younger's face and gently bring him in for a kiss. 

Near wasn't going to hold back this time; no one was around, so he leaned into his fantasy. Surely it would be best to indulge and get the feelings out of the way now.

The two would stand up as they continued enjoying each other's taste. As L reached his full height, he grabbed Near's baby butt, making small circles so the imprints of his fingers would be more pleasurable. Eventually, his hands slid closer to Near's waist, as the younger boy's breathing shallowed as he looked up at his hero in wonderment and submission. 

Near locks his hands around L's neck and starts nuzzling the latter's ear, but L decides it's time to teach his successor about this other dimension of being human. L shimmies out of Near's arms while laying kisses on his neck, slowly bringing them down his torso until he unbuttons his jeans with his teeth. 

Near's eyes widen, and he quickly kneels down so as to stop his guru from doing such a thing. Near looks in L's eyes with teary gratitude, and the two make out as they shift to laying down on the floor. Near can't stop L this time, however, as he gently massages Near's manhood through his jeans. 

Near feels like a kid again-- so lost, so new to this-- but the pleasure is unlike any other. He bears his small fingers into L's long back, as L gently whispers,

"Would you like to play with a few other toys?"


End file.
